Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for image capture, and more particularly to a live image capture device which output is directly accessible by Internet users without the installation of proprietary software.
Description of Related Arts
Live image capture devices, commonly known as cameras, are used to record images. These images can then be perused in situations with a different time and place than where the image was taken. Because of these benefits and the advances in technology that have made cameras ubiquitous and available to most of the general public, cameras are widely used in modern society.
An example of the prevalence of cameras is the wide usage of cameras for security by both public and private institutions. In a scenario where an area needs to be continuously be monitored, cameras are often more suited for the job than humans, since images are recorded onto a hard medium and are viewable by others as long as the medium is maintained.
However, a camera by itself will most likely have just one function—capturing the image. One or more controllers must be employed to collect the data that is produced by the camera. In complex systems involving a multitude of cameras, the amount of resources required to maintain such a system increases significantly, and thus places limits on the efficiency of the system based on the available resources of the system's operator.
In such a system, high costs are accrued through the installation of the system itself. In a typical operation involving the installation of the system, the controller needs to be installed and secured. Then, the cameras themselves need to be installed in their respective positions, and a path of data transfer must be established between the cameras and the controller. Then, the interface of the system needs to be modified and adjusted to suit the operator's specifications, and so forth. This system cannot be very easily modified, and thus is limited in terms of flexibility.
The application of such systems is also limited by the medium upon which data is exchanged between the cameras and the controllers. Many existing camera-controller systems utilize wired networks in order to transfer data between the two. A well-known example of this is CCTV, where a signal from a camera is not openly transmitted, but broadcast to authorized controllers within the system. More modern systems employ Ethernet networks, such as the Internet, to transfer data.
Using the Internet protocol is highly advantageous, since most electronic devices today can in some way interact with this method of data transfer. However, the rate of data transfer in current systems is bottlenecked by the physical layer of the network infrastructure provided by the network service provider. An example of this is the fact that the current most popular network carriers, DSL and Internet cable, are only capable of uploading 1.5 Mb/s at maximum, which is hardly enough to transfer a high quality, high resolution video stream without delay.
A conventional way of solving this problem has been the act of video compression. This method has been widely used, but is not without its drawbacks. First, in order to compress video images transmitted by a camera, developers must create algorithm and codes for compression. This results in the creation of a plethora of compression codes, most incompatible with each other, in the market today.
Even when compression codes are relatively similar, minor differences in compression code from different providers can result in incompatibility. Consumers wishing to view electronic media must often face the daunting task of finding the correct decoding codec to match the code that the media was compressed with.
Another issue is currently used live video format is not editable. It is difficult to edit the display when the image is displayed lively.
Regarding the issues relating to current methods of image capture and transfer, there appears to be a need for the direct capture and transfer of images through a network.